


The Wolf and the Tiger

by CrystalNavy



Series: Singin' a Love Song [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: When a wolf and a tiger mate, change is inevitable, and many things won't stay the same...
Relationships: Mychel Redfort/Mya Stone, Myrcella Baratheon/Bran Stark, Robert Baratheon & Ned Stark, Sansa Stark/Willas Tyrell, Shireen Baratheon/Tommen Baratheon, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark, Tyrion Lannister/Tysha
Series: Singin' a Love Song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Talisa I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poison is a woman's weapon...especially if she's a healer.

Snow fell all around Talisa, and she felt warm, despite the freezing temperature. She caught a snowflake on her tongue. It melted in her mouth, filling it with cold water. She swallowed it. It was the proof she was alive. Alive when she was dead only weeks ago. Alive, and she had much to do. Much to accomplish.

"Are you sure you are comfortable out here in the cold?" an amused voice drawled "I hear women from Essos prefer a warmer climate."

She looked at him. Looked at his Tully blue eyes, and saw her world in them. 

Robb Stark. He was living and breathing, when for all intents and purposes, he should be dead. Killed by the hand of his own vassal.

"The cold doesn't bother me." Talisa announced "I am a tigress at heart."

"Lions, tigers....." Robb snorted in amusement "Next you'll be mating with Jaime, or Tyrion."

A shadow crossed her face at this, and Robb noticed it.

"Lions and tigers don't mate." she whispered, voice laden with meaning "Lions and tigers are natural enemies..."

"I wouldn't mind spending more time with you." Robb said sincerely

His words hurt more than any blade could.

"I am sworn to House Stark." she said quietly "Spending time with someone like me is beneath someone like you."

"Nonetheless, I wish to walk with you." Robb told her

"Then talk we shall, m'lord." she curtsied

He took her arm in his and they walked slowly down a trodden path.

"Do you know that Winterfell was built atop hot springs?" Robb asked "This keeps the castle warm..."

-x-

The world was an ugly place. Talisa learned this at a very young age, and the Red Wedding only proved what she already knew.

She deftly poisoned everyone gathered in the great hall, and made sure to give antidotes to Tyrion, Tommen, Myrcella and the Stark household.

Eddard and Robb would mourn their best friends for a while, but they would move past it. She watched as Cersei, Jaime, Joffrey, Robert and Theon excused themselves, looking paler than usual.

The poison was one of her own making, tested on animals, before she decided it was effective. It sapped the body of its strength, eventually causing the lungs to collapse, and death followed soon after.

She remained perfectly composed, even as Robb paced around the great hall, clearly concerned for Theon. His father was likewise concerned for the King.

She didn't regret what she'd done. With the King and his eldest son dead, the throne would automatically fall to his only remaining son. Without Cersei's influence, Tommen would become the King the realm needed.

"I am sorry." she whispered "But things such as these...they make us stronger."

_Just as our deaths made your siblings stronger._

"You speak truly." Robb admitted "These are tests from the Gods...tests of our strength."

"Aye." Talisa nodded, glancing at Tommen and Myrcella

The remaining Lannister siblings - though they didn't know that yet - were trembling.

-x-

The deaths of King Robert and Joffrey had been announced the next morning, and Tommen inherited the throne with unanimous support, with an appointed regent to rule in his stead until he was old enough. Lord Eddard Stark was chosen for that, again unanimously.

Soon it would be time to go to King's Landing. Or at least a small party would, to test the waters. Afterward, they would all join up there.

"You're kind." Talisa told Tommen on the eve of departure "Treasure that kindness. Many will try to mold you to be ruthless, but you mustn't let them succeed."

"You're kind too." Tommen said sincerely "Towards me and Myrcella at least."

Talisa frowned. If he knew that keeping Robb alive was all she cared about, he wouldn't be saying what he said.

She sat down next to him.

"I know." he whispered "I know you had a hand in making Mother, Father, Uncle and Joff go away. And I forgive you. I know you did it for me and Cella."

_You're wrong. I did it for Robb. For Robb and his family._

It was what she wanted to tell him, but the words were stuck in her throat.

"Good night." she said instead "We'll talk on the morrow."

Tommen nodded, and she departed, her skirts rustling as they dragged across the floor behind her.


	2. Tommen I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knew our meeting was arranged. Despite that, I loved you from the very start.

Tommen missed Talisa. She told him she was going on a trip and that she was planning a surprise for him. Tommen beamed at that. He loved surprises.

Because of this, he was content to wait. He amused himself by playing with his kitties, assured that Joff won't be killing them anytime soon. He didn't mourn Joff, not at all. He didn't like Joff, for he was mean.

But Joff was also his older brother, and the fact he didn't mourn him was troubling. Was there something wrong with him, after all?

"If there is." he said to himself "I must work to fix myself. To make myself a better person."

He had a feeling that Lord Eddard could help with that. The quiet man was praised by everyone - Talisa included - as someone with exceptional integrity and a sense of righteousness.

So it was him that Tommen sought out. 

They conversed quietly behind closed doors, with Lord Eddard imparting his wisdom. He was the one who inspired Tommen to enact and enforce many reforms. Lord Eddard was the one who carried out his will.

It was in the middle of this process that Talisa had returned. He was the one she visited first upon her return.

She brought a young girl with her, one with brown hair and soft brown eyes.

"May I present Shireen Baratheon, our late King's niece?" Talisa introduced with a smile "I think you'll like her."

Then, in the privacy of his chambers, she revealed the truth of him and Myrcella. She told him that through a betrothal and eventual marriage to Shireen, he would secure the Iron Throne.


End file.
